Behind the Imprint
by kieraa
Summary: Every imprint is different. The whole concept of the connection changes a person's qualities- to make them a stronger wolf, a better person. What if imprinting worked both ways? Meet Cassie: who needs a serious personality check- can the imprint save her?
1. I Walk, They Follow

_**(Story starts 2 months after Breaking Dawn)**_

**Behind the Imprint  
>Chapter one<br>~I walk, they follow~**

Walking down the streets the only sound I could hear was the beautiful clicks of my new peep-toe ankle boots. They absolutely, positively are music to my eyes.

People say the first time a teenage couple shyly hold hands, or the sound of wedding bells... or even the cries of a newborn baby, is a miracle- a pure, amazing moment.

Nope. Not for me.

For me that pure, amazing moment is the sound of the cash register once I made a purchase.

Ka-Ching BABY! ;D

So I was walking down the street, stopping by a park that was a quick route to my house that was always crowded by children of all ages when I stepped on something.

Something that made a crunch sound underneath me.

Something that made a young girl nearby start crying.

Something that _broke _the heel of my new boots!

I looked down and saw some kind of toy that was covered in plastic and was now shattered into pieces.

I took a deep breath, concentrating hard to not get mad at that girl that carelessly left her piece of crap in the middle of the footpath.

I turned around slowly, noting that the girl must be from La Push by her dark hair and skin, and tried very hard not to push her into the sand pit.

Her eyes were red from tears as she tried to gather the pieces of her toy.

"Hewp me pick dem up? She asked in what people would call a cute voice.

Would I call that a cute voice? Um... no. Definitely not when a hunk of my new boot was missing.

"Oh my God!" I fumed, looking up to the heavens.

This isn't my day isn't it?

First, the store manager was giving me funny looks as I walked in.

Second the cute boy that works in register at the sushi bar I normally buy sushi from wasn't there today.

And now this. My heel broke.

Thanks to some snot-nosed little kid.

"Watch where you're going, kid," I patronised. Limping away from the crime scene, huffing while I was at it.

I pouted dramatically as I got home, ignoring my parents completely.

I stormed upstairs, not even giving my six year old little brother Luca a sign of acknowledgement.

I opened the door of my room, throwing myself on the bed dramatically and reaching over to my bedside table to my phone where I would drain all my trouble to my best friend.

Stacey Monroe.

We have a love-hate relationship.

I bet my new silver-band bracelet that I'll hate her by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"I hate that," I commented on Tianna's belt.<p>

It looked absolutely hideous with her turquoise pencil skirt. What was she thinking when she was dressing herself this morning?

I looked back into the girl's bathroom mirrors where I spend majority of the time infront of at school.

My girls: Tianna (and her ugly choice of a belt), Jamie and Stace, all stood infront of the sad excuse for a mirror reapplying lip gloss and mascara almost addictively.

Tianna stepped away from the mirror, taking off her belt and shoving it into her bag while I shook my head.

"Tee, I wouldn't even keep that if I were you," I said grimly, patting her shoulder helpfully.

She stared at me wide eyed before taking the leather belt out of her bag.

"W-what do I do with it?" She stuttered nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know- toss it," I shrugged.

"So Jay, what's all this goss about Rick?" Stace asked looking at Jamie, almost like a predator stalking their prey.

"Um... it's nothing, really. We just spoke," She gulped.

This is why Stace and I 'run' this school. We don't nervously gulp or stutter. We're confident. Maybe a little too over confident but what's so wrong with that?

"Nah-uh, that's not what I heard. If spoke means groping then yeah, all you did was just spoke," I smirked, loving the reaction of everyone in the group.

Stace had just recently dumped Rick almost three weeks ago. She was still secretely hung up on him- Duh, but she doesn't even show it.

I probably wouldn't be able to tell if she still liked him if it weren't for her behaviour now.

"You groped? With Rick... where?" Stace asked, stepping forward insistantly.

I soon got tired of everything, looking in the mirror one last time and flicking my hair over my shoulder before departing from the bathrooms, knowing the girl's would follow behind me.

That's how it is.

I lead, they follow.

Just like now as I walked down the crowded hall, the sea of students parted like the red sea as I strutted forward- handing out a few winks and wave to any one lucky enough.

That's how it _always _is.


	2. Loser, Loner, Lost It All

**Behind the Imprint**

**Chapter two  
>~Loner, Loser, Lost it All~<strong>

It's been almost two months since the Volturi fiasco and a lot has happened. For instance, the two packs have rejoined together again with Jacob as their rightful alpha. No hard feelings are shared since more drastic events have occurred.

Like the death of a pack member's mother.

Embry Call, fourth rank in the Quileute wolf pack has not spoken a word since Tiffany Call's passing, who had died by sudden heart attack with a secret that only she knew the truth of.

Who is Embry Call's father?

This big issue has been a scandal behind closed doors in the reservation for the three options that are led to believe that Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV and Joshua Uley to be his father. All father's of a member of the wolf pack.

Seeing as Quil Ateara IV is deceased leaving his only son with Old Quil as parental guardian and Joshua Uley is nowhere to be found, that leaves Billy Black who claims he had not had any relationship with Tiffany Call whatsoever.

So that leaves his father as a blank and the custody of him as a blank also.

Embry Call, reaching the tender age of only seventeen with no other siblings and now no parental figure has sympathy from the Reservation Council and after a lot of discussion and paperwork he lives on his own, in an empty home with no one to take care of. And vice versa.

Not that you would hear him complain though.

Embry Call woke up on a Monday morning, rubbing sleep out of his eyes groggily. He stood up lazily, not finding the will to keep a bounce in his step like his mother usually would. After slowly eating breakfast and changing his clothes in a quiet, depressive state a horn-beep in the drive way alerted him that his ride to school was here.

"Hey man," Quil greeted cheerily but knowing he wouldn't get a reply back. Embry simply nodded his head in acknowledgement with a blank expression he usually carries and got in the backseat of Jake's beloved rabbit.

"Hey Em, ready for patrol tonight?" Jake said with a casual tone, earning only a shrug of a shoulder from Embry.

It hurt Embry and Quil to see their best friend crumble and broken, emotionless was another word but only time can tell and it wasn't an option to push him into socialising. Patrol was the hardest. No one can hide their thoughts from the mind link and that's the painful part of sharing Embry's shattered mind. The pack worries for him deeply, but there's only so much they can do.

Walking the halls used to be a ritual at La Push High from the three best friends as girl's would wink, wave and giggle at their impressive forms gaining confidence and high self esteem points along with massive grins from the three.

But now it was like riding the current of a wave with the way the quiet, loner of the school walked. While Jake and Quil joked about, flirted with the students and playfully nudged the male students of the school, Embry walked the halls keeping his head down to avoid the attention he once loved. And nobody in the school even noticed him.

And it killed him inside, but he would never admit it.

On a brighter note, Embry's grades were improving wonderfully. The teachers would never call him out in class, knowing of his now silent nature but they have all noted that Mr Call isn't just an emotionless face. He was a smart kid. He just never used to show it.

But they all say the same thing in the end:

"Great essay Mr Call, it just lacks emotion," Mrs Dolly advised gently, handing Embry last weeks essay assignment on his table.

Embry nodded soundlessly, barely feeling the slight pressure on his shoulder as Mrs Dolly squeezed his shoulder for a quick second before handing out the rest of the classes' papers.

School dragged on as usual, the classes passed and lunch was a blur. Before he knew it, Embry was walking out of the school gates without waiting for his ride home from Jacob and let his feet do the controlling. His feet walked themselves as Embry cleared his mind, concentrating on anything like that lady bug flying smoothly behind him, or that bird swooping up ahead on the footpath.

But nothing can distract him from the sense of dread when he walked into the large iron-metal gates. He opened the rusty gates, ignoring the loud screech it made and walked in the cemetery.

Walking up the stone path he turned a quick left at the row of tombstones. Gently stepping over the graves and weaving his way through the dry grass, he abruptly stopped.

He knew exactly where to go. This place was now becoming more familiar than his own home.

_1977-2011  
>Here lies Tiffany Call<br>A mother, sister, friend.  
>R.I.P<em>

It was a simple message on the marble stone, one that will be remembered by Embry everytime he closes his eyes. He found himself sitting infront of the grave, not even showing an emotion on his face while on the inside he was crying a river, throwing a tantrum and yelling angrily at his dead mother for leaving him.

But you wouldn't know any of that with the blank, emotionless face he wore as a mask. A mask that seems he never takes off anymore. He was like a different person.

Dead flowers and dried, brown petals covered the space of dirt infront of him and Embry swiftly swiped them away with a single hand gesture. He stood up quickly, looking around for some wildflowers that seemed to border the cemetery to make the place a little brighter.

Pssh, yeah right.

After grabbing a few daisys and placing them gently on the dirt which his mother lied beneath, Embry sat himself back on his haunches, just watching.

He totally forgot about patrol and the pack meeting, he forgot about his shift at Sue Clearwater's diner since his mother's convenience store closed down after her tragic death. He just... forgot. The thought didn't even pass his mind.

This wouldn't be the first time...

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie's POV<strong>

"So... are you coming Saturday or what? It's supposed to be a nice day and the sun might actually come out for once," Jamie tried to convince. I wasn't buying it though.

"No way am I going to the reservation where there is like, no mall when Port Angeles is opening up a new store front. Why would you even try and convince me otherwise?" I asked in disbelief.

"Cas, shut up. You're coming with us like it or not." Stace said as I parked infront of Tianne's house.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Ti said jumping out from the back seat.

"Yeah bye, I just don't see why spending a day at the beach- frizzing my hair, getting sand stuck in my clothes and my skin going dry will be fun. I'd rather go shopping for the dance that's only three weeks away."

"You have three weeks to buy a dress though. We can even go on Sunday if you want." Stace said from the passenger seat.

I shrugged, "What would we do though?" La Push is a pretty boring place. And First Beach gets crowded real easy. 'Specially since the sun will be out for the first time in ten years on Saturday.

"Cass, you do know there are the most hottest guy on the planet that roam around on that beach." I just stared at Jamie blankly, "Shirtless."

"Since when?" My voice perked up a few notches.

"Ah, since always? Where have _you_ been?" Stacey said disbelieving.

"Ah, having a life and not stalking hot guys," I copied her tone.

A loud horn from a car the I almost swerved into distracted me.

"Moron!" I yelled, flipping him off.

"You do know you just made an illegal turn," Jay said from the back seat.

"Pssh. Who are you? The car police?" I mocked, glancing in the rear view mirror to see Jay slump back in her seat in submissision.

"Anyways..." Stace said after a long awkward silences, "Tianne's boyfriend, Carl, yeah well... he's breaking up with her."

"What!" Jamie screamed in shock, "But she is completely in love with him!"

I gasped dramatically, "Oh noo!" Then I laughed because it sucks to be Ti right now. "Why?" I snorted.

"Apprently, he has been seeing another girl," Stace informed us, being our gossip whiz and all.

"Who?" I drove straight through a stop sign, not even bothering to check if the other cars got into an accident or not.

"Kyra Still." She said after a dramatic pause.

It was quiet for a moment before I snickered, "Man... Tianna and her went out for lunch the other day... HA!"

"Cassie, we have to tell her." Jamie said once I parked the car at the front of her house on the curb.

"No way, let Kyra do it. That would be more entertaining!"

"But if Ti knew something like that about us... she would come to us first."

"Good bye Jay, see ya tomorrow!" I said overly cheerily to get her to stop talking and leave.

She nodded, "Bye Cass, bye Stace." She said trudgingly before getting out and slamming the car door shut.

"That was harsh." Stace said after I drove off.

"No, it was necessary. Ti and Jay need to grow a pair." I said easily.

"So what are you planning on wearing?" Subtle change of subject, I see.

I began explaining to Stace, swapping details of outfit choices for the rest of the ride.

Maybe Saturday would be fun. Who knows what could happen.


End file.
